Teiil, with two I's
by Mr.Bda241
Summary: Neil has been dealing with Tabii ever since he and Nikki landing in the Flower Scout's Camp. Tabii's obsession with him has been getting on his nerves and just wants it to end. Sooner or later, everyone is giving him advice on how to deal with it, but whether their advice work or not, is up to Neil to get it through Tabii.
1. Max's Idea

**Teiil**

**Chapter 1- Max's Idea**

It was a very typical day for the trio, Max, Nikki and Neil. they couldn't really come up with a scheme of the week, so they settled with stealing some cookies from the Flower Scout and enjoy their Saturday in hopes of no unwanted shenanigans happen again. However, they were caught by Erin and Tabii as soon as they tried, causing some very tense barking from both sides, all the while, however, Tabii already set her eye towards her man, Neil.

"Hi there Neil." said Tabii as she begins to walk over towards Neil in her usual excitement.

"Oh shit, Tabii…" Neil as he slumps his shoulder at the sight of Tabii going to her usual routine of flirting with him.

"Tabii with two I's." said Tabii.

"Not entirely true Cyclops." Max retorts.

Tabii just shakes her first at Max before turning her attention back to Neil and notices him carrying the cookies.

"Ooo, I love a man who can lift." Tabii as she goggles at Neil,who is just carrying a single box of stolen Flower Scout cookies. It's all they could get in short notice.

"Alright you assholes, give us back our damn cookies you stole!" Erin said in a demanding tone.

"Stolen? Were only borrowing it without the intent of giving them back or paying for them in any way, at least that's what Max told me?" Nikki responds with a proud grin.

"Atta girl Nikki, here's a cookie." said Max as he tosses a Cookie towards Nikki, who chomps the hell out of it.

"Pay for those now, we have to meet a fucking quota." Sasha as she steps towards Neil, until Tabii gets in front of her.

"I can make you cookies if you like Neil?" She wrapped her arms around Neil's as she offers.

"O-kay, personal space please (Stepping aside from her), guys help." Neil beginning someone to help him.

"Oh, no need to be shy." Tabii as she puts on some lipstick. "I won't bite-" out of nowhere, Nikki, having grown accustomed to Tabii's advances towards her friend, carries her trusty spray bottle and begins spraying Tabii.

"Down, Down I Say! Back to the foul "Méchante chienne" stink bomb you call your camp!" Nikki swinging her spray bottle.

"HSSSST!" Tabii, ready to pounce on Nikki like they are about to fight to the death

"Ugh, forget it. Those cookies are probably contaminated by whatever it is you three have by now." Sasha and Erin drag Tabii away from them. "Come on Tabii." Said Erin.

Tabii is unable to fight off her friends and is forcibly dragged back to her camp, but not without saying farewell to her man. "Bye Neil."

The Trio finally made it back to the campsite all the while talking about what had transpired.

"Come on Neil, me want the cookies Now!" Nikki jumping around like a monkey.

"Coffee and Cookies sound good about now, especially after that whole shit." Max stops in his tracks realizing how casual a box of cookies really are. "You know, stealing a box of cookies, doesn't sound all exciting anymore given are usual track record… Are we just losing it?" He turns to Neil, "What do you think Neil?" No response. "Neil?".

Neil just look very tired, not by carrying the one box of cookies (come on now, he's not that scrawny), but by the continuous advancements done by Tabii. Ever since when he and Nikki landed in the Flower Scout's camp, she's been on him like a Moth to a Lightbulb. Without realizing however, he felt something smack the back of his head.

"Neil!" Max yells after smacking his friend.

"Ow, what the fuck Max?" Neil rubbing the back of his head, ticked off that he was smacked out of nowhere.

"Don't go there, we've been calling you for 3 minutes, I figured that would work." Max justifying his actions.

"Sorry, just that Tabii is getting more annoying every time we or they get involved with each other." Neil slumps to the wall of the mess hall.

Max rolls his eyes. "Jesus Christ, that one eye shit is annoying, that's for sure." Max walks towards Neil. "Just tell her off Neil." Max sternly said.

"Wow you know I never thought of that…" Neil sarcastically said. "What do you think I've been doing?!"

"That's what that was? I thought it was hard to get, my Mom told me a lot of guys tried doing that." Nikki said as she grabs the box of cookies.

"What, I have been, was that not good enough?" Neil defensively said.

"Look, whenever the Flower Scouts get involved, Tabii just throws herself onto you." Max recalling everything involving Tabii, from Preston's play, to get David back together with Boquisha, to losing her eye because she thought the Waitress in that restaurant was hitting on Neil, it has been quite an annoying journey. "You just gotta stop her yourself."

" What do you honestly think I'm enjoying it?" Neil asked his friends.

"Well you're attempts to stop it would fool people thinking they're watching one of Preston's plays." Said Max.

"Well what would you do huh? Let me guess, grunt and tell her that her constant use of perfume is gonna give her terminal cancer by the time she's 25?" Neil basically coming after Max with that.

"Something like that" Max not even flinching. "Look, just tell her off like you mean it. The best way to show someone you don't want them around is by telling them to get lost. Your pathetic attempts are clearly not working, make her feel unwanted, be blunt about it, let out every bit of anger you have about her." Max explaining as the expert he is on these types of answer.

"Or you can just ignore everything she does." Nikki pops in her two cents. "My Mom always did that with some of the guys she dated and most eventually left her alone, except the few times where mom made me scare off a few of them." Nikki chomps her teeth like a rabid animal.

"Huh, they sound plausible... but what if it doesn't work, I'm so sick and tired of this!" Neil showing his frustration.

"I don't know what to tell you, used to it, she's not gonna stop until you send her a damn message." Max hoping his friend stands up for himself.

The trio all went into the mess hall to enjoy the cookies, but Neil was beginning to ponder what exactly he has to do to stop Tabii's advancements. He knows for a fact that Max and Nikki know what they were talking about as they were experts in that field. It wouldn't hurt to try right?

**Next Day**

A beautiful sunny day, the birds are chirping and Quartermaster is up to his old mysterious habits. It is a real shame Max and Neil can't enjoy it. They have been on the lookout for Nikki, who is on her endless crusade in finding a leprechaun since that very morning. They have, by this point, searched everywhere and are starting to get frustrated with the look.

"Goddamnit Neil, why'd you asked her to do it?" Max said in annoyance.

"I asked her a box of Lucky Charms, not a leprechaun." Neil protest, looking around the forest as they walk.

"I'll go look over there, just go look near the lake." Max walks off to his designated search area while Neil goes off to his. All night Neil was wondering how to deal with Tabii the next time he sees her. He is just beyond fed up with her antics now and wants to put an end to it.

(Bush rustling)

Suddenly, the Bush at the lake is starts moving, It catches Neil's attention.

"Huh, Nikki?" Neil calls out as he approaches the moving bush.

"I Found her Max!" Neil yells out, but by then Max was already out of earshot. "Jesus Nikki, stop getting so far away like that, I said bring me Lu-!" as Neil was talking, he was interrupted by who really was behind the bushes.

"Hi Neil!" Said Tabii as she stuck her head out the bush.

"AH!" screeching like a little girl. "Tabii what the fuck? What are doing in a Bush?!" Neil asked.

"Oh Sasha needed some plants for her anti-aging cream." with a handful of plants in her hand. "I didn't expect you to come and find me?" Tabii as she begins grasping her hands together near her face and fluttering eyes as she leans towards him.

Neil, not gonna even deal with this, puts on his "I'm not in the mood" face and asked Tabii, "have you seen Nikki anywhere?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know where that skank is huh?" Tabii said in her jealous tone.

"I need to know Tabii." Neil said.

"She's by the forest over there where your other friend is heading, something about finding a midget or something." Tabii waving her hands as she said it.

"Little person." Neil corrects her.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Alright thanks bye." Neil trying his best to walk away from her.

"Now now you hunk, no need to leave so quickly." Tabii grabs Neil. "Help me find what I need."

"How about no." Neil rejected.

Tabii, not willing to take no for an answer, put on her best Puppy Eye act. "Please?" she asked.

"Goodbye Tabii." Neil begins to walk away, but Tabii grabs him by the arm.

"We'd have, like, a lot to discuss about." Tabii drags Neil down to her level as she begins looking for the herbs. "Like out plans for a first date, I know this great place near this place, our first kiss, don't worry I don't bite, remember? Our plans on everything in our near future is going to be Fabulous and- OMG!" Tabii jumps up from her knees.

"What, is it a bug, ew where!?" Neil backed away from the potential bug.

Tabii pulls Neil's face towards hers by his collar. "I just figured out something very important?" Tabii looking at Neil, hoping he'd ask what.

Neil, just wanting to end this, not actually knowing why he's still there, ask. "What is it?" rolling his eyes.

Tabii moves closer to Neil and says proudly, "Our shipping name, and it's perfect!"

Neil just face palms at the utter gall of it all, "Oh god, I'm not hearing this…" covering his ears, Neil tries one more time to get away, but Tabii pulls him back, takes his hands away from his ears, gets her lips close to them and whispers…

"Teiil, but with two I's." Tabii giggles at the name.

Neil, having reached his limit, filled with disgust and anger by the mere thought of being some kind of plaything now, just started walking away, but he stopped and proceeded to inhale a large amount of air.

"Get it? Because-" Tabii, oblivious to how angry Neil is.

"I GET IT!" Neil lets out a big one.

"Woah, Jesus Neil. It's just an idea you know?" Tabii smiling away the yell.

Neil, clenching the space between his eyes with his fingers, just walks away, but Tabii followed and grabbed his arm.

"Come on Neil-"

"Stop it. Just. Fucking. Stop it." Neil as he pulled his arm away.

"What?" Tabii, now realizing the anger, but confused why.

Neil, about to let it all out, "Leave me the Fuck Alone!"

Tabii took a step back, never has she seen her "man" in a state like this. She tried to say something but Neil began his rant right then and there.

"Why can't you get it through your thick skull woman? I hate you. Always invading my personal space, I hate how you don't get the message, I hate how you always annoy me every single time we meet! I want nothing to do with you. No future together, no first date, no first kiss and no Stupid Shipping Names!" Neil continues to lay it onto Tabii, who actually looks somewhat scared, but Neil isn't buying it, "Oh don't act surprised by this! I am uncomfortable being anywhere near you you creep. Just do me the biggest fucking favor in the world and stay the fuck away from me!"

Neil had finally done it, he let out his most inner thoughts of Tabii. Tilting and cracking his neck back and forth, Neil felt like he lifted the largest boulder of his shoulder and begins to feel like a million bucks.

"Wow, that felt good." Neil turns his head and tells Tabii something, "Bye Tabii." Neil then something that startled him," … Uh, Tabii?"

Tabii, looking distraught, crumbles to her knees and begins sniffing up some tears, as if a water pipe is about to burst. "(Sniff)... Mhhuhh.. Mhuh… (Sniff)..." Here it comes.

"Oh Shit! D-D-Don't, Don't Cry Tab-" Neil tried way too late to stop her.

"WAAAAAH!" Tabii collapses even further and she is just balling her eyes out, as if she just found out her puppy ran away from her. Neil, never before seeing someone lose it this much, compared to Nikki that one time she thought she was dying, is panicking and doesn't know what to do. He wasn't expecting this type of results, he was just hoping she'd back off, not make her cry like this.

"Oh God, please Tabbi, uh, with two I's, please… I'm not good in these types of situations." Neil begging as he kneels down to Tabii.

"Y-Y-You're such a Jerk!" Tabii as she's having trouble saying anything without the tears getting in the way.  
"Um, Can I buy some of your cookies?" With the worse fake smile, Neil really is out of his element.

"YOU'RE THE FUCKING WORST!" Tabii yelled out, her face is covered in tears and a little snot due to the amount of crying she has been doing.

Neil is nervous, this is not a good look for him, what if the gang find out, sure Max would understand and Nikki as well, but the Flower Scouts would probably have his ass. He is fully regretting going that hard on his response.

"Lo-Look please stop crying, I-I'll help you look for the plants, shall we?" Neil offered as he grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch me you Pig!" Tabii pulls back her hand.

"Oh, please Tabii, I- I'm sorry! I'll help you with your search!" Neil now fully begging and apologizing to Tabii.

"Oh Neil, I thought you'd never ask?" And like that, Tabii stopped. She wipes off her skirt and dries off her "Tears" as if nothing happened.

"Wait- What?" Neil, still nervous and sweating bullets, not understanding what the situation now unfolded as.

"Alright, come here and help me then." Tabii smiling and grabs Neil's hand to help her find the herbs and plants she needs.

"You were Bullshitting me right?!" Neil stands up after recollecting his thoughts.

"Oh my Daddy yells at my mom all the time." Tabii said with all the calmness in the world. "My Mom taught me "To make you man follow, you have to make them feel guilty and they'll bend over like a Dollar Bill", and my Dad always fall for it." Tabii explains.

Neil just looked defeated and just started walking away, but Tabii wasn't gonna let him.

"Oh no you don't Neil, you promised you'd help?" Tabii bringing up a good point.

Neil was about to ricend his promise, but Tabii begins whimpering with her lower lip, and to avoid going through this again, he just gave up and helped her.

"The herbs should be around here somewhere, oh we have so much to talk about Neil. Our fucking Malibu House is gonna be amazing, your nerd shit will no doubt make you rich enough to afford it, I can be your fucking wife, oh we'd have so many little Neils and Tabiis it be such a dream!" Tabii begins her plan right where she left off.

"Yeah maybe I'd make you a new eyeball so you see through this bullshit…" Neil rudely remarked.

"REALLY?!" Tabii looked excited, "Oh Neil you're like the Fucking Best!" Tabii hugs Neil with all her might.

Neil is regretting ever looking for Nikki by the second now.

From a distance, Max and Nikki (wearing a green bowl hat) watched the whole thing unfold and they don't look happy, at least Max doesn't.

"Well that's fucking sad." Max said.

"Yeah, my Mom did the same thing my Dad, only he just lets it happen and sits on his couch with his beer." Nikki laying her chin on a rock nearby.

"Great, now he's on Cyclop's leash now. Whimpers and Neil bends over. This is just gonna get far worse now." Max, frustrated that Neil is in Tabii's control now.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Nikki asked

"Hmmm, maybe later, let him feel what's gonna happen if it doesn't get resolved soon." Max says as they walk away.

Max and Nikki leave Neil alone with Tabii, seeing as it's not gonna help much if they just grab him and leave, plus a little disappointment encouraged this decision. Tabii is still going on and on with her future with Neil, who looks red as a tomato at the sheer embarrassment of the whole situation he found himself in. Neil's problem has only started and now that Tabii can basically control Neil at this point, how will Neil's week go from here on out.

**Chapter 1 End.**


	2. Nikki's Idea Notice Me Damn it!

**Chapter 2 - Nikki's Idea/ Notice Me Damn It!**

After helping Tabii with her herbs and plant search, Neil returned to his tent, with sore knees as he was sitting on them for at least an hour. He slumps into his bed and decides to go for a nap, until out of nowhere, David, in his usual positive demeanor, jumps in.

"Why hello there Neil." David said, "Today is Chemistry Camp, and I know how much you've been looking forward to this?"

"Wha-?" Neil perked up. "Wait that's today?"

"You bet," David comes in and gives him a lab coat, "Here you are, safety first."

Neil grabs and puts it on, "Awesome, let- Ow!" Neil collapses as his knees are still sore.

"Woah, Neil are you alright?" David kneels down in concern of him.

"My knees hurt." Neil as he cups his knees.

"Let me see…" David sees that the knees are simply just worn out. "Well Neil, it just seems like you're just tired, what have you've been doing this morning?" David asked as he taps his foot.

"Just being forced to help out of the flower scouts with their stupid cosmetic crap." Neil explained.

"Wait, why help them? Being good to thy neighbor is always a good thing, but I could have sworn that you had issues with them?" David asked.

"I said forced, Tabii was annoying me and I let out every little bit of hate on her, and you know what, it felt good damnit." Neil responded, "But then she started crying, and she wouldn't stop, so I just took everything back and she made me help her look for some stupid plants." Neil, returning to his defeated look.

"Oh the one with-"

"Yes, with two I's." Neil answered.

"I was gonna guess the blonde one, but that clarifies it. Are you having that much of a problem with your girlfriend?" David ask."

Neil firmly says, "She is not even my friend, let alone that!".

"Alright, so why not just tell her to stop?" David asked.

"I have, but then she'll just cry and rinse and repeat."

"I can talk to the Counselor of the Flower Scouts?" David offered.

"No, it wouldn't work, I got a feeling it wouldn't work at all." Neil says.

"Well, If at any point you change your mind about my offer, you just let me know and I'll get it done immediately." David extends his hand to Neil, "Now come on, I'm sure your knees are fine for the day, just don't do any heavy lifting okay. Off to the Chemistry table!" as he leaves the tent after making sure Neil's okay.

Neil went on with Chemistry Camp, while he's trying his best to enjoy his time, his mind is still stuck on the whole Tabii situation. Max is giving less fucks as possible, while Nikki was tasting every colorful tube to see if they are any type of fruit flavored she hoped they'd be.

"Hmm, maybe I can make something to make her stop?" Neil swirling his test tube.

"Don't fucking try it, or else you want her to think she's gonna die like Nikki." Max stopping Neil from making anything like that.

"But your method didn't work, what am I supposed to do?"

"My method would have worked if you didn't bend over and take everything back like a spineless fool."

"Well it's easy for you to not back down, you can ask for changed from a wheelchair bound homeless person and you'd make them feel bad for asking you."

"You don't know that." Max said.

"Wait, how did you know about what happened?"  
"It was a fun sight at first, but it just got sad by the second."

"Yeah Neil (Gulp), your just easy to mess around." Nikki finishing her drink.

"Yeah, but-"

Nikki proceeds to grab Neil's arm and twist it behind his back.

"See?"

"O-Okay, stop it."

Nikki letting go of Neil, who began rubbing his arm to relieve the pain.

"Don't blame me because you couldn't handle some tears." Max said.

"So what do I do then?"

"Do what I told you, ignore her antics." Nikki suggest.

"Oh come on Nikki how does that work?"

"..."

"Nikki?"

"Hey Dolph, do you have any yellow color tubes? I wanna drink some pineapple." Nikki suddenly ask Dolph

"Hahaha, very funny." Neil said sarcastically.

"Um… Sorry, no pineapple." Dolph apologizes.

"Okay Nikki, stop it."

"Well, how about pink watermelon?"

"I have that." Spacekid said.

"Ooo, thanks." Nikki chugs the chemical.

"Nikki…" Neil getting very irritated.

"Oh, it wasn't watermelon, it was strawberry." Nikki taste testing.

"Yeah, I added some powder from a bag that David gave me."

"Ah forget you." Neil just dropped whatever with Nikki.

"See it works." Nikki turns to Neil.

"But that's dumb, you just annoyed me." Neil defensive about the situation.

"Yeah, and it worked." Nikki said.

"Neil, just try it, you're gonna see that one eye crazy chick again anyways, just do what Nikki says and ignore." Max said.

"Well, what do I have to lose huh?"

"Exactly."

Neil, once again, began to ponder the situation again.

**Next Day**

The Campers had Hiking Camp today, much to the chagrin of everyone involved, except Nikki and David. Neil happened to be at the very back, no surprise there, but so is Max, he wants to get as far away from David.

"(Breathing heavily) Max, I don't think I'm gonna make it…" Neil, looking like he's about to faint any second.

"Good god Neil, pull yourself together, we've I never thought you'd be this weak." Max said.

"W-Well, I just wasn't prepared for hiking today alright?" Neil, embarrassed by his poor performance so far.

"How about start doing some exercise then." Max suggested.

"M-Maybe. But may-... Ah crap." Neil spouted out.

"Shit, you're not about to throw up, do it in those bushes." Max demanded.

"Get down!" Neil as he tackles Max into the bushes.

"Neil, what the fuck?!" Max angrily asked.

"It's them."

Neil points towards a direction, and it happens to be the Flower Scouts.

"Goddammit." Max frustrated, having to deal with his friend's lack of strength, now he has to deal with him with his lack of spine.

"Oh god there she is." Neil said.

Erin and Sasha were just walking around, looking for something. Either of their guesses were as good as the other, but the point is they just didn't want them to be seen.

"This is exactly the reason why you need to get your scrawny ass in shape, so you can avoid these types of situations." Max whispered.

"How was I supposed to know they were going to be there? Where's Tabii?" Neil asked.

"Who Cares, alright look, they haven't seen us or know we were here, let's just get the fuck out of here alright, if Tabii sees you, I'm leaving you behind, got it?" Max threatened.

"Okay fine, let's go."

Neil and Max crawled their way out before they were spotted, or so they thought…

Max and Neil manage to at least catch up to Nikki, who has separated from David and the rest of the campers.

"Oh hey guys, what-"

"Shhh…" Max cups Nikki's mouth.

"Quiet Nikki, the flower scouts is around here and just don't want to deal with that today, or any day honestly." Neil explaining to Nikki.

"Oh, I knew I smelled expensive, yet awful perfume around here." Nikki said.

"Now that you mention it… (Sniff) I smell it too." Max as he looks around.

"Okay Neil, remember what I told you, Ignore." Nikki waving her hands like a magician.

"That's only if we see her and let's keep it that w-"

"Ugh, guys where are you?" Tabii appeared out of nowhere behind Neil.

"Dah!" Neil jumps onto Nikki.

"Ah Shit, here we go." Max rolls his eyes.

"Oh it's you guys, have you, like, seen two fabulous looking girlfriends?" Tabii said.

"Not much, in fact my allergies weren't acting up either." Max said.

Neil was hiding behind Nikki the whole time after he got off her arms.

"Great, do you know the way back to the fucking lake?" Tabii rudely asked?

"Why should we help you?" Nikki asked.

"What are you doing Nikki, I want her to go away?" Neil whispered to Nikki.

"You wouldn't leave a lady like myself alone lost in the woods?" Tabii playing the over dramatic damsel.

"There's a fucking trail right there. Take that and leave." Max pointing at the obvious trail that led to a treacherous dark spot of the woods.

"Ugh, I'll just get lost again,help me back and I'll give you another box of cookies." Tabii offered.

"DEAL!" Nikki yelled out.

"Nikki!" Neil complained out loud.

Without noticing, Neil made his presence known to Tabii.

"O-Oh shit, um… Hey Tabii." Neil, expecting the usual act.

"So which way is the damn lake then?" Tabii said.

"..." Max and Neil stunned for a minute.

"Well?" Tabii getting impatient, already.

"Um, follow us then. I want them cookies!" Nikki said, skeptic at first, but then back to her smiley way.

Max and Neil both look at each other, wondering what happened.

"Um, okay." Max said.

Max and Neil joined them, cautiously wondering what's going on. Tabii is not entirely blind, she knows Neil is right there, so what gives. They decide to just play along and see where it goes from there.

**Two Hours later**

The Trio and Tabii have been walking for a while, having been technically hiking all over the woods, climbing and walking as well, and during the entire time, Tabii was just complaining through the entire time, but that's what is tripping Max and especially Neil up so much, Neil was not even approached by Tabii at all. Both of them fall a little back from the girls to be able to talk a bit.

"This is weird." Neil said to Max.

"The fact that Cyclops isn't throwing herself on you like you were a free Starbucks coffee?" Max said.

"Yeah, I was fully prepared to enact Nikki's plan to ignore her. Did, did she just lose interest?" Neil asked.

"A crazy girl like that doesn't get over in a day Neil." Max responded.

"Yeah, but it feels weird, I don't like it." Neil said.

"What do you mean you don't like it?" Max asked in somewhat shock.

"Like, I'm right here, maybe she's plotting something?"

"Maybe, but you should like this utter silent treatment she's apparently giving you."

"I should, but it feels, infuriating, you know?"

Max and Neil keep walking, all the while Max is thinking what Neil is getting on about, this should be his best case scenario, doing nothing and ignore.

"Hey guys!" Nikki called out.

"What!" Max answered.

"The Lake is eyesight, but we need to get over this big log." Nikki said while Tabii stood next to her, from arm's length of course.

"Okay, and why did you need to call us for?" Neil said.

"It better not be lifting you get over it you lazy fucks." Max said.

"It's only natural for men to help the lovely lady, and the pet, to avoid getting dirty." Tabii said.

"Yeah, besides I kind of fell down and hurt my knees, look." Nikki shows off her knees, covered in cuts and scratches, covered in blood.

"Jesus Christ Nikki!" Neil yells.

"Why didn't you say something?" Max, not as concerned.

"I just didn't find a big deal in it, well until I tried going over this log and I felt like my Knees were cut off." Nikki nonchalantly explained.

"But this is fucking serious Nikki, if they get infected, you will have them cut off." Neil, concerned.

"Oh, I wouldn't want that." Nikki, absent minded about the whole situation.

"I mean, the longer you take to get us back, the faster she bleed." Tabii says.

"Ah screw it."

Max, as he approaches Nikki, grabbed her by the back of her clothes and tosses her over the Log. Nikki lands butt first.

"Oomph… Thanks Max." Nikki happily said.

"Don't mention it." Max got over the log and looks back at Neil and Tabii, "Hurry the fuck up already."

It took a moment, but after Neil got over the fact that Max tossed Nikki over, he soon realized he's alone with Tabii. This is the last thing he wants, no really. It was somewhat nice to spend a couple hours without having to deal with Tabii somehow, but now he has to, honestly if it weren't for those cookies, he would have honestly left her in the forest. It's almost giving him goosebumps thinking that he has to help Tabii over the log, and the only way to do so is by direct physical contact, something he's being doing his best to avoid. He was planning on ignoring her the entire time, but the entire trip, she hasn't so much as look at him, she spent her time complaining and whining, but why is Neil so wrapped up about this?

"Alright, let's get this over with." Neil, exhaling his breath, got up the log and extended his hand to Tabii. This is it, the moment he was gonna dread.

But, without any of her usual emotion, no excitement, Tabii just grabbed it and got over.

"About time…" Tabii said as she walked away.

"Wait…" Neil, stunned again by this. He just grabbed Tabii's hand, the one thing Tabii has been going crazy for, and she just acted like it was nothing. After the entire day spent with her, she just didn't even acknowledge him, she didn't make much of a fuss around him, she saw right through him and she… Wait, wait a minute.

"Oh, Hehe, I get it." Neil getting right in Tabii's face.

"..." Tabii just stood there with an annoyed look, honestly it looked like her usual expression.

"You're ignoring me on purpose, aren't you?" Neil, thinking he's finally figured it out. All the while Tabii just kept walking, while Neil walked with her.

"Clever, you are trying to get me to instigate something here so you can use that as the inch that will take you a mile huh? I should have known, you flower scouts and your stash of dating magazines." Neil, feeling like an idiot for all this. "Do you honestly think those things work? God those only work for the weak minded fools who can't really think for themselves, but knowing you, you probably don't Huh?" Neil beginning a little rant like the previous day, but is watching himself this time.

"..." Tabii, not changing her expression.

"Well let me tell you something lady, it did not work! I don't care if you ignore me, I actually got to enjoy a little bit of this dumb hike without worrying you actually throwing yourself onto me. I actually feel glad that I can actually grab your hand like this (Grabs her hand) and not have you think anything of it. There's your Inch Tabii, and that's as far as you are going to go!" Neil, in a sense of pride, holds his hand that was holding her hands and waving it in her face.

"Well?" Neil, waiting for a response.

"Oh Neil, I knew you didn't have a problem with me?" Tabii going full on lovestruck.

"Wait-" Neil suddenly realize what he has in his hand. "Th-This means nothing." trying to let go, but Tabii has an iron grip on it.

"I thought you missed me. Come on, let me get you those cookies." Tabii dragging Neil by his hand.

"Wait, what the fuck was all that?!" Neil, demanding to know.

"Why Neil, like, whatever do you mean? Tabii asked.

"A-all that, the playing dumb, ignoring me, what the fuck?"

"Oh Neil, your so cute when your angry, your eyes are like the man I thought you can be." Tabii, lovestruck look is showing.

"I was trying to ignore you darn it!" Neil said.

"And now I know you can't live without me." Tabii as she nuzzles on Neil's arm.

"N-No, that's not it at all." Neil, blushing as all hell. What the fuck has he gotten himself into now.

The two finally caught up to Max and Nikki, who were just waiting for them to catch up by the lake. Max was just tossing water at Nikki's wound, not really knowing what to do. Nikki was just enjoying being by the lake again. As soon as the see Tabii and Neil, Max clenched between his eyes and in disappointment.

"You couldn't do it again, could you?" Max said to Neil.

"Max, I seriously do not have enough fucks to care, just don't." Neil with an exhausted look on his face, as Tabii is still hugging his arm.

"Aw, adorable." Nikki said in a teasing matter.

"Shut the fuck up, I'll get you guys your cookies later. I'll get you guys another box, if you do me one more favor?" Tabii offered.

"What the fuck more can you want fro-" Max tried saying before being cut off.

"Take a Photo of us Two!" Tabii threw her phone at Max for the task.

"Max, take the pictures, Cookies." Nikki said in a blank face.

"Hey don't I-" Neil getting defensive.

"Neil. Cookies." Nikki said.

"Max?" Neil looking towards Max for help.

"Sorry man, Cookies." Max took the photo of Tabii smiling with a cheshire smile with a lovely eye look too, with Neil being incredibly awkward about the whole situation. Really fitting both of their characters well.

"Okay, see ya losers." Tabii said to Max and Nikki, turns to Neil, "Bye Hubby!" and with that, Tabii left. Nikki hobbled to the camp ground to get her wounds bandaged up, and Max came up to Neil with a pat on the back.

"Good job on getting us another box of those cookies Neil." Max said.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Neil, bursting out in a yell towards Max.

"How the fuck should I know, she's your crazy bitch?" Max pointed out.

"She is not my bi-, Hey, not you too?!" Neil slapping his face.

"What?" Max question.

"David told me the same thing, like you t-"

"Finished that sentence… I fucking Dare you!" Max cut him off with a murderous vibe. Neil knew better and went back to the original subject.

"...Like I was saying, Tabii hadn't made a single move on me, like not even a single eye contact. And all of a sudden, when I helped her get over that Fucking log, I grabbed her hand and she reacted like it was nothing!" Neil explained in a fit of rage.

"Calm down! Damn Neil, what's wrong with her not giving a shit about your help?" Max asked disgruntled.

"Why the fuck am I mad right? Neil said, banging his head on the nearest tree he sees. "But that's not all, I came at her with one of, what I thought, my finest moments in calling out her bullshit, grabbed her hand and proudly claimed I felt nothing, not disgust, no awkwardness, Nothing." Neil said in shame.

"Oh. So you did puss out again!" Max said in anger. "Neil you sad fuck."

"Now she thinks I like the attention she's giving me, she played me like a fucking fiddle, again!" Neil falling to the ground. "What am I to do Max?" Neil begging for advice.

"I'm stumped, you're on your own on this Neil." Max said with a straight face.

"Damn it."

"You tried putting your foot down, you took that back. You thought of ignoring her, you only flew to her like a fucking moth to fire." Max detailing the failed attempts.

"I don't want her attention, I just want to be left alone from her." Neil said.

"... Like fuck you do!" Max said.

"What?" Neil, getting up in shock.

"You just told me you fucking gave up when she didn't give you attention."

"No I didn't!" Neil getting defensive.

"Dear god man, get a hold of your weird kinks."

"How dare you accuse me of that shit!"

"Whatever man, think about what happened today." Max walks back to the campground with his hands in his hoodie pocket.

Neil just stood there, in denial, begins walking back to the campground as well, but all the while talking to himself.

"I-I don't give a flying fuck about her attention, yeah, Nikki did the same thing to me this morning and I got mad. That's it, I just hate being ignored, that has to be it." Neil walked and wiped his nose, but in a short whiff, he smells something unusual. It smelled of, perfume. "What the hell?" He continues to sniff it to try and figure out where it came from.

"Oh god, it's Tabii's perfume." Another whiff of it. "Oh god, I need to take a shower, fast." another smell. "Why can't I stop smelling it… Oh shit." Neil said.

This is not happening.

**Chapter 2 end**


End file.
